


Thoughts about 'Len'

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen proves to be stubborn when it comes to revealing too much about the new man in his life and that leaves his family and friends to ponder about 'Len' on their own. </p>
<p> Or, the five times no one has a clue who Barry is dating and the one time someone figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iris West

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is an independent piece of work and can be read separately :)

 

 Barry Allen has a lot of accomplishments he can list in his twenty five years of life. Excellent grades, a musical or two during high school, a heart of gold, unfairly effective puppy dog eyes and even super speed.

 The two things he cannot boast of, would be his ability to be on time – which, when a guy has super speed and still manages to be late, can be considered a lost cause – and his dating life.

 It’s only natural then, that his mystery boyfriend would be a topic that everyone is interested in.

 

**IRIS**

 

 She knows Barry like the back of her hand. She might have missed the big event of him being the Flash and all that, but Iris West still knows her best friend better than anyone – which is why she is the first to corner him.

 She opts to go the traditional route, take out and ice cream on the couch with a variety of sci-fi movies of Barry’s liking, all laid out in an inviting trap for him to make himself comfortable in before he succumbs.

  As usual, Barry shows up ten minutes late, hastily rubbing a hand against his neck and greeting her with his most apologetic smile. Her general quip about his tardiness however, eludes her mind when she notices the already disappearing hickey on her friend’s neck.

 She wouldn’t have even noticed it had he not accidentally drawn her attention there with his hand, but even though it had entirely faded out by the time he took his seat next to her, Iris was glad for the confirmation of…someone in Barry’s life.

 She bid her time though, waiting and watching and studying him carefully; pretending to not notice him speed text in the middle of their movie marathon.

 “See that? That kinda tech babble is exactly what always goes right over my head” She interrupts halfway in and sees Barry’s indulgent smile as he does what he always does, break down science into clear, understandable English for her.

 “How much do you have to explain things on your dates?” She asks curiously, wondering if, like Caitlin or Felicity, Barry’s mystery girl understood his scienc-y babble.

“Wha – what?” Barry stammers, turning his attention away from the screen for the second time in as many minutes.

 It never ceased to amaze her that, for all his brains, Barry never, ever saw her assaults coming, no matter the fact that she always went about things the same way.

“Your new girl Bear, the one you’ve been sneaking off with these past couple months?” Iris throws out non-chalantly, popping a spoon full of mint chocolate chip innocently into her mouth.

 Barry groans then. As though he finally just realised that this set up was, like always, meant to corner him and get him talking.  

 “There are no dates” Barry mumbles.

 “You’re a terrible liar Barry Allen” Iris chides, unperturbed and knowing he will soon crack. “What’s her name?”

 “Honest Iris, there are no dates. And there’s no girl” Barry assures, eyes wide and earnest.

 That surprises her for a moment and had she not seen the disappearing bite mark from his neck earlier, she would have believed it. But since she did, Iris thinks it over for a moment instead, accessing the archive of files stored away in her mind about Barry, until she remembers his college – experimentation phase.

 “It’s a guy?” She asks, voice hushed, because suddenly it felt more like a secret.

 Barry looks hesitant for a minute but his hang dog expression has already given him away and she’s already gasping by the time he nodded.

 “I thought you said it might not be your thing after all?” She checked and when Barry only shrugged, she continues "So is that why you didn't tell me? You thought i'd care?”

 “Iris please, I can –“ He begins to plead but she’s having none of it.

“You listen to me Barry Allen, we agreed, no more secrets. Just because it’s a guy does not make it a valid excuse” She clarifies.

 She holds her glare steady until she sees Barry melt into the couch in surrender, before asking “What’s his name?”

 Suddenly, colour rises up his cheeks and he speaks softly when he says “Len”

 The clear adoration in his answer tells her everything she needs to know. Well, okay, maybe not everything. But the hour she spends afterwards, grilling for details, gives her enough information.

 


	2. Joe West

 

 Joe West had raised two thankfully non-troublesome kids – honestly, Barry only broke rules when it concerned one of his unexplainable cases and Iris had snuck behind his back to join self defense classes that one summer – but otherwise his biggest complaints were his son’s tardiness and his daughter’s penchant for poking through his office files in the name of ‘investigation’.

 Still, it doesn’t change the facts. He’s a cop. And he’s a dad. That’s double the intuition.

 So, obviously it doesn’t miss his notice when Barry starts sneaking out of the house after dinner and not quite making it home till early mornings. Joe had merely rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, wondering when the boy would figure out he was old enough to use the front door when he came home late.

 But the point was, Barry was very clearly seeing someone and so Joe, being the dutiful father, began watching for signs. He paid attention to how Barry’s nightly visits went from a couple of days a week to almost every night, how those hours stretched longer and longer till his son practically didn’t sleep in his own bed any longer.

 He noticed how often Barry’s phone chimed and how often the kid bit his lips these days to force himself to not randomly burst into laughter. Most times, Barry failed and Joe was not complaining. It was nice to see him chuckling, to see the light sparkle in those wide innocent eyes.

 He had been worried lately about how everything that had changed was, slowly but surely, taking away the brightness from Barry Allen. But clearly, someone else had stepped in to fix that situation before Joe had to.

 That someone, he learned soon enough, was a man named Len.

 Now, he knew his son was bisexual, had seen Barry check out enough men to know the kid wasn’t really straight. But it still came as a bit of a surprise – one that Joe got over quickly. And soon after managed to assure the kid that he didn’t care about something as simple as sexual orientation.

 Barry had flushed and stuttered and blamed Iris for ratting him out, before admitting that, he had never assumed that would be a problem and his reluctance to bring his partner home, had nothing to do with that at all.

 Now assured that Barry would introduce his boyfriend, in his own time, Joe kept himself from prying. And he did a pretty good job of that, except with times such as now, when he came home to Barry sitting on the couch and, for a lack of better word, pouting.

“I can’t get tattoos” The boy complained, making Joe raise an eyebrow in question. “My super healing means that it just fades off. I can never get inked, can you believe that?”

“You’ve never wanted them before Bear” Joe points out, already curious as to what brought this on.

 Barry, being the open book that he is, offers up the answer without being asked “But Len has them, and they’re gorgeous! He even has a small print of his mother’s name on his ribs – she died when he was just a kid – and you know I kinda liked that idea”

 Joe keeps his expression interested, because those were important pieces of information that he was adding to the other tidbits about ‘Len’ that he was saving up in his mind.

 From what he overheard of conversations between his children and what he had been told, he knew Len was a good looking guy, older than Barry (he’s still working on how many years), cooks amazingly well, has a soft spot for children, a terrible sense of humour that manages to get Barry to laugh anyway.

 And by some unexplainable miracle, gets Joe West’s son out of bed and heading towards work on time one out of five days (even Captain Singh has started to notice that one)

 Of course that’s an overview and the more detailed version might earn him accusations of attempting to profile his son’s mystery boyfriend.

 But he honestly isn’t, Len makes Barry happy like no one has in a while and that’s all Joe really needs.    

 

 


	3. Caitlin Snow

 She was worried for Barry.

 Ever since the incident with their newest rock pelting meta of the month, fondly - or not so fondly - named Rocky, had crushed a family of three inside their car, killing all of them on the spot, including the five year old child, Barry was grieving.

 He blamed himself for it, wishing he had gotten there faster, done something, anything differently; but they all knew there was nothing he could have done.

 She had allowed him his space for a while, but his mood did not improve and he didn’t let up on the new intensity with which he was throwing himself into his training.

 Afraid he was pushing himself too hard and with her concerns growing everyday, she had decided a conversation was due. He couldn’t keep it all locked up in his own mind after all.

 It’s why she makes her way over to where her friend was, as usual working on becoming faster.

 “Barry, I strongly believe you did everything that you could” She begins softly, after a few minutes of watching him on the treadmill.

 Predictably, there is no response.

 She gives him a few more minutes, reading the numbers on the screen to know he was going faster now, probably because the topic she had dredged up was spurring him to, before continuing.

 “The Flash can’t save everyone you know” She says sadly, and this times earns a grunt of frustration, before he slows down.

 “That’s what Len says” Barry confesses and for a moment she’s taken aback.

 “Len knows your secret?” She asks, confused and not sure how to react to the situation.

 It was Barry’s secret after all, and he was at the liberty to tell anyone he wished. But none of them had even met this Len, and despite how much they had been hearing about him in the past few months, she honestly hadn’t expected him to be privy to such matters.

 “Uh yeah, he ummm…. He knows” Barry admits “But he won’t tell anyone. I trust him Cait”

 She processes that, sees the faith Barry has in his boyfriend, remembers how her friend was so much happier since Len happened, and thinks maybe it’s best to simply trust his judgement on this one.

 “Well Len is right then, you can’t save everyone” She repeats, returning to the original point of this conversation.

 “Yeah these days, I can’t seem to save anyone. Not that I’m ever allowed to say that. The whole city thinks I’m a hero and maybe that’s okay, cuz those people don’t know me. But Len does. He knows everything about me and still looks at me like I’m – “ Barry breaks off, like he can't even articulate his thoughts anymore.

 “The best person he’s ever met? I don’t find that so hard to believe Barry” She smiles, her faith in Len also increasing after the little rant she just heard.

 Barry heaves a great sigh, his body slumping in defeat as he gets off the treadmill and collapses beside it. She joins him there, offering a quick hug and some silent support. She didn’t feel the need to get him to talk, not anymore.

 He clearly has someone who he does that with already, and someone good by the sound of it – a person who understands the Flash and knows Barry Allen and cares for both if she had to venture a guess - and for that, she was glad.

 

 

 


	4. Cisco Ramon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about missing yesterday's update!

 

 “I've got to meet Len, it’s a dying man’s wish” He managed to say between several coughs and wheezes.

 “You’re not dying Cisco” Barry chuckles and he doesn’t need to force his eyelids open to know his friend was rolling his eyes at him.

 “Feels like it” Cisco grumbles instead, just as another wave of coughs rack through his chest.

 “Well, if Cait thinks you are dying, we’ll think about wishes” Barry tells him and Cisco wants to come up with a proper retort, but the medication in his system is starting to make him less coherent by the minute.

  All he can really think about now is how much he hates being down with the flu.

*

  The room is dark, the only light he can see coming from his living room. He isn’t totally surprised the TV is on, but a little confused about how he is in bed instead of sprawled on the couch with a crick in his neck.

 It takes his brain a moment to catch up to yesterday’s events, mainly Caitlin shoving a variety of pills into his mouth, and threatening him with more if he didn’t admit he was sick and agree stay in bed.

 Cisco had barely gotten in a word of protest, before Barry had flashed them to his house and tucked him into bed, refusing to leave. He’d argued some, but had then noticed his friend texting to cancel whatever plans he had with ‘Len’ and from there redirected his efforts to to use his sickness to his benefit.

 Clearly that didn’t work, and if he couldn’t get an answer out of Barry, he should at least aim for a jar of nutella and maybe an egg sandwich even.

 With that in mind, Cisco slipped out of bed and padded through his loft, towards where barry was sitting on the couch, facing away from him and pressing a phone to his ear.

 “He’s sleeping” His friend spoke in a hushed voice, and Cisco was all for correcting him when he heard the chuckle.

 “Len, I’m not flashing over there to give you a blowjob” And wow, this is not a conversation the other man should be having when he had signed up to play nurse for the evening.

 “No, I know I can be back before –“ Barry starts only to pause at being interrupted before saying “It doesn’t matter if he won’t know, I would!”

  And Cisco has to stop himself from giggling like a ten year old, because man, this is the kind of blackmail material he can hold against Barry for _weeks_!

 “Well I’m being useful here too.” His friend whines “I checked his temperature three times”

  By now, Cisco is pressing a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing, and can bet that in better lighting he’d be able to see the red creeping up Barry’s neck – sounds like _‘Len’_ rather enjoys simply teasing Barry.

 “Yeah, yeah… Quit pretending Cisco isn’t your favorite out of all my friends” Barry laughs into the phone then, and that’s the kind of detail Cisco wants to think over properly.

 Not that he can interrupt a conversation he’s listening in on to ask for a clarification; Besides, Barry is still talking.

 “Not today meaning you admit he is every other day?” His friend is the one teasing now and Cisco doesn’t need to be a genius to figure out why he isn’t ‘Len’s’ favorite today – stealing the dude’s boyfriend away for the night can’t really gain him any points.

 ‘ _Sorry buddy_ ’ Cisco mutters with a quiet grin, just as the change in Barry’s tone grabs his attention again.

 “Try to get some sleep Len” The words are uttered so softly, they are barely heard, and Cisco knows they’ve entered some private territory, meaning he should stop listening in, but he can’t.

 “I’m still right here” Barry continues in the same tone “And in a few hours, when Cait arrives, I’m going to come home”

 And it’s the way that Barry says _home_ , like he means Len and not a building with a roof.

 Those kinds of words are the reason Cisco is rooted to the spot, still invading on privacy but amazed by this display of something he desired too – someone he could love and that loved him, someone he could have the way Barry and Len had each other.  

 “I’ll be there when you wake up” is the promise Barry hangs up the phone with, and Cisco isn’t at all surprised there were no declarations of love. Somehow he already figured those two didn’t need simple words like that to show devotion.

 To be honest, there’s a lot of things Cisco has guessed about Len lately, little things Barry has said that he’s put together to form a mental image of the man.

 But after tonight, there is just one thing he knows. Whatever Len is, or isn’t – he’s damn lucky to have someone that loved him the way Barry did.  

 With that thought, Cisco drags his socked feet across the floor and back to his bed, desire for food forgotten as he climbs back into bed feeling quite happy for his friend.


	5. Felicity Smoak

 It doesn’t take her too long after arriving in central city to whisk Barry away for some private chit-chat.

 She’s badgered him on skype calls and text messages often enough since he started seeing ‘Len’ to have gotten a few answers, and between Caitlin, Cisco and Iris, they’ve managed to keep her thoroughly well informed on everything they know as well.

 Which means, Felicity Smoak is totally in the loop, except, that still doesn’t tell her as much as she wants to know; hence, the little ‘holiday’ in Central city.

 “Sooo…” She begins, turning to face Barry with an excited grin “Have you noticed this is becoming a tradition? The whole _double dates at Central city_ thing?”

 She can see the minute it takes for Barry to blink in confusion, before he catches on and grimaces. But Felicity is not even attempting to pretend the sole reason for her visit isn't meeting Barry's secret boyfriend.  

 “I want to meet Len” She smiles, as eager as she had been the first time she'd asked to see Barry's lightning given speed.

 “Uh yeah, Felicity, that’s – not going to happen” He says, apology shining in his eyes even as he shrugged.

 “Why not? I know the last two times weren’t – well they were awkward. But third time’s the charm right? And not only will you have a real date, but it’s the first time here my date is actually going to be Oliver. It’ll be great!” She enthuses, watching as Barry scratches the back of his head, clearly looking for a nice way to let her down.

 “Felicity, Len’s not –“ Barry begins, proving she was right about him not being on the same page as her in trying to make this happen.

 “Big on being social, I know. You’ve told me.” She waves off “But have you even asked him to meet anyone lately? Or did he tell you he’s not up for it once and you’ve stuck to that excuse since? Cuz people change their mind you know”

 “I don’t want to make him uncomfortable and double dates? Those aren’t Lenny’s kind of thing, at all” He admits, still sounding apologetic, but she notices a flicker of something in her friend's eyes, something that makes her think Barry might secretly want this too, which is interesting...but also worrying. Barry better not be the one making all the sacrifices.  

 “Then it can be just – four friends hanging out.” She tries, before bargaining “Three! I’m sure Oliver won’t feel bad about being left out”

 She can see Barry raise an incredulous eyebrow at that, and Felicity internally concedes his point. Oliver has trust issues a mile long, but she’ll deal with them. She’s confident about that, besides, its not like she is going to be unsafe with the Flash, and so valiantly pushes on. 

 “Really, he’s been all for ‘ _Stop hawking Barry about it_ ’ right off the start, so he has it coming“ She shrugs, like it totally wasn’t her plan B to maybe convince Oliver that this situation needed the Arrow's intervention.

 “I really wish I could Felicity, but not this time okay?” Barry finally sighs, and she sees his weariness and instantly frowns, her protective instincts kicking in. Boyfriend of eight months or not, Nobody hurts Barry Allen without the danger of pissing off Felicity Smoak. 

 “Barry? I know for a fact that you’ve had enough trouble with secrets to last a lifetime, so what’s really going on?” She asks, displaying her genuine concern for her friend by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 “I just – it’s complicated” He expels after a moment’s pause, only to continue in a frustrated tone “Do you really think I don’t want my boyfriend to meet my friends? _I do_ , but I see why Len is unwilling and believe me, it’s a good reason. So logically I know it’s all going to blow up in my face whether I keep this secret for longer or decide to force ourselves to get this over with, but I just – _I’m happy now_. And maybe it’s a little selfish to keep disappointing everyone that cares about me like this, but I don’t want things to change right now Felicity”

 She can see he’s really worked up about it, and watches as he runs an exhausted hand along his face as he sighs. Carefully, she moves forward and pulls him into a tight hug before drawing back enough to look him in the eye.

 “The only reason any of us wants to meet Len is because we want to know the awesome guy that can make you this happy Barry - well, that and we've all got curious minds - but if you think, for whatever reason, that you’re going to lose that happiness-" Felicity pauses in an attempt to infuse more seriousness in her tone "That's not what we want"

 In front of her, Barry's shoulders slump and she can see the familiar flavor of guilt at letting her down, mixing in with his exhaustion and she's tempted to sigh. What was it with these heroes and hogging the blame anyway? 

 "We're here to listen whenever you're ready to talk" She promises, before letting a huge grin take over "But for now, what is this Cisco tells me about the Flash sneaking away for quickies?"

 Barry instantly turns the color of his suit and groans out something about Cisco exaggerating while Felicity simply laughs. She might not get to meet Len just yet, but Barry having a secret boyfriend isn't any less fun. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've unfortunately not had the time to edit this chapter, so if you found any errors please point them out! It'd be a great help. Thank you xx


	6. Oliver Queen

 

 “I’ve already told Felicity this” Oliver begins, hands held behind his back as he stood facing a clueless Barry Allen “My time on the island changed me. I lost the ability to see people as people. I saw them as threats, as targets, as potential…”

 The younger man in front of him was raising an inquisitive eyebrow, trying to work out where Oliver was going with this.

 “Felicity was the only person I could trust…there was just _something_ about her” He confesses and Barry smiles with understanding.

 “Yeah, she’s great!” He agrees readily before quickly adding “You’re both pretty great together”

 “She steadies me, balances out my world” Oliver nods, not at all ashamed to admit the changes his girlfriend induced in him. On the contrary, he was quite proud.

 Barry’s smile softens further, his happiness for them showing clearly in his eyes.

 “It’s what all of us need” He says “Someone that can right out wrongs. And that, Barry, is why I’ve started to understand the difference between us”

 Now the speedster is back to being perplexed, his brows pulling together in a slight frown that pushes Oliver to further elaborate.

“You don’t need a Felicity to make you see the good in people. You do that on your own. But you need a Leonard Snart to keep you on the side of caution”

 The reaction is immediate. Barry's body locks down as he stares at Oliver with shock and…dread? Did the kid actually fear him? They were friends after all, and arrows in the back or not, Oliver would never hurt him in any way.  

 Honestly, he is a little tempted to roll his eyes. The fact that he’s aware of Barry’s relationship with Captain Cold should really not come as a surprise. The first thing Oliver did when Felicity mentioned Barry’s secret boyfriend, was break a few codes of privacy.

 In his defense, he had expected to find a meta-human to have conned his way into Barry's innocent little heart - though a highly efficient criminal wasn’t that far off the mark. It was just…a little bit too normal considering this was central city.

 And everything after he had disregarded the plan to kidnap Snart (Mostly because of Lyla who threatened to go to Diggle, who would threaten to go to Felicity, who would chew him out for not finding a civil solution), had just been pieces falling into place on their own.

 “You – uh, you already know” Barry’s nervous voice yanks him back out of his thoughts.

 “I took the liberty of finding out” Oliver confirmed entirely unapologetic, even as Barry began to gnaw at his lips in clear worry.

 “Look, Oliver, I know what you’re thinking, but Len is –“ The rushed explanation halts when Oliver interrupts.

 “A criminal, his crimes are not just against central city, but against you Barry. He is a man that has kidnapped your friends, tried to kill you on a few occasions and betrayed your trust” He says, this time managing to spark Barry’s anger.

 “You don’t know him Oliver, and judging a man by his past actions are as much as an injustice as anything else” He snaps.

 And Oliver can point out that Captain Cold has hardly given up his lifestyle, for his crimes to be counted as a thing of past; but he is not here to argue against his friend’s relationship.

 “I do know him. I’ve bugged his safe houses and pulled in a favour or two for the exact purpose of knowing him.” Oliver admits frankly, stalling Barry’s indignation with his next statement. “Captain Cold is a criminal as much as the Flash is a hero. But Leonard Snart - _Len_ , is a man clearly in love with you”

 Oliver watches as Barry’s mouth snaps shut, disbelief etched on his features as he finally catches on to the fact that Oliver was not exactly being disapproving. Of course, if he was, Leonard Snart would already be locked up in a nearly inhospitable island in the north China sea – but he wasn’t heading there anytime soon unless he hurt Barry.  

  “You don’t think he’s playing me? Or – or trying to manipulate me, or whatever?” Barry checks carefully. 

 “He is, at the very least, a man of honour” Oliver shrugs, because, no, he no longer thinks Snart is using Barry.  That thought died after the first two weeks of study.

 “He’s more than that Oliver. There’s a lot of good in him” Barry informs softly, eyes flicking away to study the ground between them.

 “Trust you to find the good in a criminal” Oliver sighs, before stepping forward and placing a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

 “You might have affected his moral standing enough to change the man, but I believe he has always had his own principles; That he’s also a man of precision, discipline and like I mentioned before, caution. All things you could do with in your life” He says, still not certain how he came to the point, where in his right conscience, he was supporting his friend dating a former inmate of Iron heights.

 Barry seemed to be thinking along the same lines though, because he asks in a significantly lighter tone “Is Oliver Queen, the Arrow, telling me this isn’t all a monumentally stupid idea?”

 “I’m not one to tell you anything about your personal life” Oliver begins, this time actually rolling his eyes at Barry’s look of incredulity.

 “Not anymore at least.” He corrects, seeing his friend's lips twist into a small smile. “I trust your judgement”

 “But only after you had my boyfriend stalked for god knows how many days” The brunette interrupts, but Oliver elects to ignore him.

 “I only ask two things. One, you do not tell Len of my identity, until I’ve met him in person”

 Barry is nodding in agreement even as he asks “And you meeting him, is that going to be so you can put the fear of god in him?”

 “Barry, leader of the rogues or not, if he’s dating you, I’m putting the fear of god in the man” Oliver answers, entirely straight faced.

 Barry's lips twitch in amusement and he points out “Right, but he doesn’t have super healing, so maybe no arrows”

 “I make no promises” Oliver deadpans and in front of him, Barry blinks, clearly unsure about whether or not he was joking.  

 “Seriously Oliver, no arrows” The words are said with a hint of worry.

 “The second thing I ask” Oliver continues without making promises “is that you and Len consider the open invitation to still have that double date Felicity was talking about, though it would probably be a better idea if you two visit Starling.”

 Objectively, the idea of the double date would mean he no longer needs to keep this secret from Felicity, and her acceptance could be the first thing that spurs Barry to admit the truth to his own team. Or so he hopes. 

 The thousand watts smile that threatens to break Barry’s face, however, is the real confirmation Oliver has, to know he’s made the right call.

 “Deal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Oliver with tact. Well, as much tact as Oliver Queen can manage anyway. But this is the end of this story folks!
> 
> And I know most of you are probably disappointed we didn't have a total reveal of Barry's secret, but that unfortunately was not the plan for this fic guys, i'm sorry. I can only hope it wasn't too much of a letdown xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to the Flash fandom, so if anything feels a little off, please let me know. 
> 
> Unbeta'd product of insomnia... but kudos/comments are still loved. xx
> 
> (Oh and a new companion piece to this has just been added, it's a one-shot called 'Thoughts about Barry' and features Lisa Snart, if you're interested)


End file.
